My little unicorn
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Siles et Scott sont bourrés et tournent une vidéo qui parlent de licornes... mais pas que. cover by me


**Gros délire écrit en quelques minutes.**

 **partie d'une discussion Facebook avec le groupe des green lemon.**

 **Scott, Stiles, le shérif, Derek et les licornes ne m'appartiennent pas. une partie de l'idée non plus**

* * *

Le shérif Stilinski rentra de garde et trouva son fils et son meilleur ami Scott endormis sur le sol du salon. Apparemment, ils avaient fait une soirée alcoolisée. Trop alcoolisée. Il soupira et ramassa les quelques bouteilles de bières et autres boissons normalement non-autorisées qui traînaient sur le sol. Il se dirigea à la cuisine et posa son butin sur la table. Il trouverait une punition pour son fils plus tard. Il vit l'ordinateur portable de Stiles allumé et une caméra vidéo relié à l'appareil. Il regarda l'écran et vit qu'une vidéo était en pause de visionnage. Comme il reconnut son salon sur l'image, il se permit d'allumer la vidéo. Qu'avaient bien pu filmer ses deux idiots certainement bourrés à l'heure la vidéo? Le shérif regarda Scott dire coucou à la caméra puis filmer Stiles assit par terre.

\- Héééééé, dis bonjooooouuur Stiles, minauda Scott d'une voix traînante.

\- Bonjouuuuuur Stiiiiiles, dit le dénommé Stiles avec un signe lent de la main.

Effectivement le shérif ne s'était pas trompé, les deux jeunes hommes étaient bourrés. Il secoua la tête et continua de regarder.

Stiles tenta de se lever en hoquetant et finalement s'allongea sur le sol.

\- Je me souvenais… pu que le salon tournait autant. Ouuuuuuhhhh….

Pitoyable, pensa le shérif. Et dire que c'était son gamin.

\- La vidéo aussi ça tourne…enfin j'crois. C'est rouge, ça tourne tu crois?

\- Si c'est rouge c'est que… c'est quoi qu'est rouge déjà?

\- Tes joues quand tu parles de Derek.

\- Derek…

Le shérif très intéressé attendit la suite qui ne vient pas. Pourquoi son ado bourré parlait soudain de Derek? En plus John ne connaissait qu'un seul Derek. Le loup-garou Derek Hale qui traînait beaucoup avec Stiles et Scott d'ailleurs.

\- Derek, murmura Stiles en soupirant. Tu sais que cet abruti ne croit pas aux licornes? Sérieux… il est… il est un loup (Stiles rigola un coup bêtement) et il croit pas que les li… les licornes existent.

\- Moi non plus j'y crois pas… y a que toi qui as un fantasme pour les licornes.

\- C'est pas un fanstasme d'abord. Si y a des types loups-garous, y a sûrement des types licornes quelque part.

\- à ce propos… la corne de Derek… ça donne quoi en vrai réalité? Demanda Scott en se marrant.

Le shérif faillit s'étouffer et coupa la vidéo le temps d'aller voir au salon si les deux jeunes dormaient toujours. Il regarda son fils quelques instants. Derek Hale donc… mmmmh.

* * *

Le shérif revint à la cuisine et s'assit confortablement pour remettre la vidéo.

\- Derek n'a pas de corne… pourquoi il aurait une corne? What the Fuck? Tu délires mon Scotty. Derek est un loup-garou, pas un licorne-garou.

Les deux garçons furent prit d'un rire tonitruant et quand Scott réussit à se calmer, il posa la caméra sur le sol.

\- Te parles pas d'uuuunnne corne sur sa tête, bruti. Je te parle de sa… queue. Tu vois l'genre?

\- Sa queue? De loulou? Elle est toooouuuuttteeee douce.

Le shérif se frappa le front avec sa main. Il était vraiment débile son rejeton ou quoi? Désespérant, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin d'humain. Où est passé ton intelligence. Je m'en fou de sa queue de loup… je l'ai déjà vu en plus.

\- Quand vous courez dans les bois?

\- Ben ouais…

\- ça me rassure. Tu coup… on parlait de quoi?

\- De la queue de Derek ou de sa corne ou de… appelle son truc comme tu veux.

\- Nooooon en fait depuis le début… tu me parles de son trilili?

\- C'est quoi ce nom de débile?

\- Soit plus précis mec… j'suis troooop fatigué pour comprendre tes délires sur les queues de loups et les licornes. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que le surnom est mal approprié pour la batte de mon loup à moi.

Le shérif entendit du bruit dans le salon et s'empressa d'éteindre la vidéo et de fermer l'ordinateur. Stiles arriva à la cuisine en se grattant la tête.

\- Hé, jour pa.

\- Sacré soirée? Demanda le shérif à son fils.

\- Naan, on a fait calme. Pourquoi?

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher et on parlera de licornes, de loups et de trilili quand tu seras apte à répondre à mes questions concernant une histoire de batte avec Derek Hale.

L'ado blêmit et trouva le moyen, malgré son état, de filer en courant.

* * *

 **à la base le shérif n'était pas prévu dans ce OS sauf que le jour où je l'ai écrit c'était l'anniversaire de l'acteur qui joue ce rôle dans la série, alors j'ai inclus le papa de Stiles.**


End file.
